tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Vincenzo Soranzo
This roleplay character belongs to Lilika, she can be found here |alias= |signature= |hidep= |marital = Married (as of 2004) |died = |blood status =Muggle-Born |species= |gender= Male |height= 6'3" |hair= Black |eyes= Ambery-hazel |skin= Light |hidef= |family= * Killian Scamander (husband) * Findlay Scamander (son) * Liliana Scamander (daughter) * Ignàtziu Scamander (son) * Alfonso Soranzo (father) * Luisella Soranzo (née Martinelli) (mother) * Leonzio Soranzo (brother) * Mario Soranzo (brother) † * Natalia Soranzo (née Katsaros) (sister-in-law) † * Agathe Soranzo (niece) * Elisavet "Elie" Soranzo (niece) * Iliana Soranzo (niece) * Narciso Soranzo (brother) * Nazario Soranzo (brother) * Alcide Soranzo (brother) * Ignàtziu Soranzo (brother) † * Valeria Soranzo (sister) * Nizar Antar (brother-in-law) * Michael Findlay (father-in-law) † * Keely Scamander (mother-in-law) † *Newton Scamander (grandfather-in-law) *Porpentina Scamander (grandmother-in-law) * Kevin Findlay (grandfather-in-law) * Eileen Findlay (née O'Niell) (grandmother-in-law) |hidem= |Animagus= |Boggart= |jukebox = * Princes Of The Universe (Queen) * Starman (David Bowie, in Killi's presence) |Wand= * Ebony, 15½ inches, phoenix feather |Patronus= Monitor lizard |hidea= |House= * Maison Cerisier (years 1-2) * Maison Marguerite (years 3-7) |Loyalty=* Ministero Della Magia * International Confederation of Wizards ** International Association of Aurors (member) ** International Wizarding Police * Beauxbatons Academy of Magic ** Maison Cerisier ** Maison Marguerite ** Maison Marguerite Quidditch Team (keeper) ** La Confrérie des Canaux * Dark Force Defence League (member) * Order of the Phoenix (ally to) * Muggle-Born Network (ally to) |job = * Auror (1998 - 2010) * Head Auror (2010 - present, Italy) |Age = |Alias = * Enzo (preferred nickname) * Vinny (by elder brothers) * Piccolo (by Valeria) * Fear Rionnag (by Killian, star man) * Rionnag (by Killian, star) * Starman (by Killian) * San Marco * Vincenzo Alfonso Soranzo (full name) |Title = * Auror * "Représentant de classe" (at school) * Quidditch Captain |Signature = |Died = |hideg = sk}} Vincenzo "Enzo" Alfonso Soranzo (born 15th September 1977) is an muggle-born born in the famous canal city, Venice. Vincenzo is an auror of fairly high renown in his home country, replacing Silvestro Celestepratto as the Italian Head Auror in 2010. He was born to Alfonso and Luisella Soranzo, the youngest of eight children, he has six older brothers: Leonzio, Mario, Narciso, Nazario, Alcide and Ignàtziu, as well as an older sister Valeria. Enzo attended Beauxbatons Academy of Magic between the years - and was initially sorted into Maison Cerisier, however at some point during third year his balance tipped to Maison Marguerite, meaning he changed houses. It was also during his third year he decided to try out for quidditch, and this it was Maison Marguerite Quidditch Team he was accepted as for. Category:Ministero Della Magia Category:Dark Force Defence League Category:Maison Marguerite Quidditch Team Category:Maison Marguerite Category:Maison Marguerite Alumni Category:International Association of Aurors Category:International Confederation of Wizards Category:International Wizarding Police Category:Beauxbatons Category:Beauxbatons Students Category:Beauxbatons Alumni Category:Beauxbatons House Swappers Category:Maison Cerisier Category:Auror Category:Head Auror Category:Italian Category:Wizards Category:LilikaMatthews Category:Représentant de classe Category:Keeper Category:Quidditch Players Category:Jukebox Openers Category:Jukebox Twins Category:La Confrérie des Canaux Category:Smuggler (MBN) Category:HP LilikaMatthews